


7 days (The confession)

by IshidaTobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hanging Out, Kageyama has a crush, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers, Worried Hinata Shouyou, dealing with FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaTobio/pseuds/IshidaTobio
Summary: Kageyama knows his feelings for Hinata are getting way out of control and that he's wrapped around everything Hinata does. He struggles to brace himself to spill it out, but it's harder than it seems. For now, he has to deal with this on his own, but it's getting more difficult all with the extra hours they put in together, so he makes a plan."He imagined Hinata’s neck at first and his hands tracing every outline, sweet kisses and small bites, and how soft his skin would be. He tried to remember how he felt earlier when he touched his shoulders, how hot and smooth his skin felt under his fingers"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 236





	1. Day 1 - Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I can only have the clothes kink thingy when it comes to KageHina. Not the main point but I had to say it. I adore them and I love this trope for them.

Kageyama can’t remember the last time he was so excited. All these new feelings that envelop him and that take over his reactions and his body, that freeze him in place or make him say things he would never catch himself saying before.

It’s all because of _him_.

 _I tell myself they will pass, that I’m better and stronger than this, but the truth is I’m not so sure anymore_. The only thing he is sure of these days, is the court, the ball, their teammates, the fact that he finally found a place he feels like he could belong to and of course _, dumbass Hinata._

Here he comes again, at exactly 5 o’clock. The first thing he feels is the wind blowing in his tracks and several loud thuds as Hinata hurries to race Kageyama, as he does every morning. He’s not gonna let him win of course, so as soon as he turns to see him approaching, with an intense glare, he starts running as well.

Kageyama doesn’t even even process it, or think about it, it’s just instinct, his legs move on their own, trying to match Hinata’s speed.

“Ha! You’re too slow Kageyama-kun!” he yells as he dashes past him slapping his back.

Lately the places he touches Kageyama on hurt a bit, like the feeling lingers there a bit more than it should have. 

“Wait up, Hinata dumbass.” Kageyama yells as he darts off towards Hinata.

“Not fair, how did you win again?” Hinata’s breaths now struggling to become even.

_Hmm, when was the last someone could take my breath away? Um, I don’t mean that metaphorically. Ok maybe in that way as well. I mean make me feel like sometimes I’m the one trying to catch up to him, instead of the other way around._

Kageyama likes this feeling, it keeps his mind busy. _When did I get so cheesy?_ he adds to his line of thought.

“Oi, Kageyamaa! What are you doing?” Hinata looks at him with an exhausted look on his face.

 _Aaah don't stand so close, I can feel his breath on my neck._ “Hmpf, what do you mean?” Kageyama blurts out.

“Mm you were lost in thought and that’s quite worrying when it comes to you. Aren’t you happy you won?”

“Hmpf. Of course I am, but it’s obvious I would win.” He pushes Hinata away from his face, since it’s too close for comfort and he’s afraid he might notice.

“67-68 and 3 ties.”

“Hey Kageyama.”

“Mm?”

“Can we do our new quick more today? I wanna make sure we increase our success rate.”

 _Why is he looking at me with those eyes again?_ Kageyama always hoped there would be a different meaning to them, but he guesses it’s because he is the only one to bring him the tosses he wants _. I mean he needs me, in that sense at least, I need to make sure he always will._

“Yea, sure.” Because of course he’d agree. Ever since he looked at him with those sincere eyes, especially when they first did the new quick, telling him he’s so great, Kageyama felt like his heart would never beat again, like the world won’t ever spin and time won’t ever move.

They went inside the locker room, to get ready for the 3 hours they had together before their team arrived. They had to make the most of their time to practice attacks that only they could do.

“Ugh, where’s my uniform?? I’m sure I left it in the locker.” Hinata panicked and started trembling.

“Haah?! What do you mean where is it?”

“I can’t find it. Wait-“ Hinata's eyes widened in realisation “I took them both home home yesterday, because Natsu- erm my little sister, wanted to take some pictures with me, both dressed up, to brag to her classmates. Aaaaaa I’m such an idiot.” Hinata looked defeated.

“You got that right, dumbass-” _How long is he gonna stay without clothes on? Damn it, since when does this bother me?_ Kageyama thinks it’s a bother, but it’s more like he feels funny and he notices things about his body that he didn’t before. So he guesses this is a bad thing and makes a mental note to never bring it up.

“KAGEYAMA!” he startled his partner.

“Give me your other uniform. I need to practice and the rest of our team doesn’t come in for the next 3 hours. Suga-san has our usual practice match uniforms locked away.”

“Give-“ _Damn it he’s close up in my face again and he’s half naked now_.

“Huuuh!? I’m not gonna give you mine, dumbass. Go home and take it. And step away from me.”

“Don’t be a bad sport Kageyama. I’ll waste our precious extra hours if I go home now. Give me the orange one, you won’t be using it anyway.”

“What are you saying, it will look ridiculous on you.” _Fuck. Why do I wanna see how it actually looks on him? Don’t agree, don’t agree._

“Cmooooon, Kageyama-saaan” Hinata pouts. _Ah, cute._

“Ugh fine.” Kageyama takes out the spare orange uniform from his locker and hands it over to Hinata. It was neatly folded and carefully kept all this time.

“Hooray.” Hinata beamed as he took it from him and tried to put it on. Kageyama looked away, not ready to see him just yet. He did picture Hinata wearing it before, clueless as to why he would care for such a silly thing, but he couldn’t deny that he was excited.

“I think I’m done.” Hinata said as he still struggled to adjust it on his shoulders as one side kept sliding off. The giant orange T-shirt looked like a dress with a huge 9 over it. “Thanks Kageyama!”

But Kageyama was no longer quite present in the room, he was, physically, but his brain shut off. He stared at Hinata feeling blood rushing to his face -and other places. He tried his hardest to make a joke, something to break the tension, to ground him back again, but it never was his forte.

He inspected Hinata up and down and he noticed his pants were tied twice over and his shirt was half tucked in now. His shoulder kept making an appearance every-time Hinata moved, exposing his soft skin and his neck. Kageyama covered his mouth and cheeks with his hand, worried that he might be blushing right now or that he might say something he’ll definitely regret.

_I don’t understand, what is this, why do I care about this crap, it’s just clothes. Why do I feel like- touching you._

Hinata ran off to the gym and Kageyama snapped out of it, since Hinata was no longer in his field of view. He caught up to him and they started warming up.

Kageyama tried his hardest not to peek looks at him as they were warming up but failed miserably. Each time Hinata’s body stretched in any way, a part of him was revealed from under the big T-shirt. This made Kageyama frantic, his breath speeding up, his face all red, luckily this was an entirely normal reaction he could mask,due to the intense warm-up session.

“Kageyama, help me out. Push my back with your knee.” Hinata’s sudden and completely normal request startled the already flustered Kageyama. Wondering how he’ll survive this without Hinata figuring things out, he agreed, since it would have been weird for him to decline.

Hinata was already sitting down, with his legs spread out. He moved towards Hinata and bent down grabbing his shoulders. He felt his hands tremble as his hands touched Hinata, one on his shirt and the other on his naked shoulder, on his soft skin. He strengthened his resolve and closed his eyes, imagining something irritating, like Tsukishima’s smirks and witty remarks at his plays and Dateko’s giant blockers stopping all the spikes from his tosses.

Success, for a while at least. He bent his knee and placed it on Hinata’s back pushing down slightly. Hinata shuddered at the strong force pushing him down and slapped the floor with his palm letting out something that resembled a pained moan.

“Not so hard, Bakageyamaaa!” Kageyama snapped out of it, realising that thinking about annoying things made him use too much force against Hinata’s smaller body. As he let go, Hinata collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. His shirt lifted up slightly revealing the small of his back glistening with sweat.

“Sorry” he whispered, “I’ll be right back” he added and ran towards the bathroom, much to Hinata’s dumbfounded gaze.

Kageyama went inside a bathroom stall and slammed himself into the wall. His breath was erratic, panting, shivering, sweating hair sticking to his face.

 _That was close. Damn, why do I feel so hot?_ He thought, feeling the waistband of his pants strangle him. Images of Hinata’s skin under his own shirt flashed before his eyes. Instinctively he loosened his shorts and shoved his hand inside.

 _When did it-_ Kageyama gripped his cock and threw his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, to picture everything more clearly now. With the other hand he pulled down his shorts and boxers and started thrusting into his fist. He imagined Hinata’s neck at first and his hands tracing every outline, sweet kisses and small bites, and how soft his skin would be. He tried to remember how he felt earlier when he touched his shoulders, how hot and smooth his skin felt under his fingers. He imagined pinning him against the wall and running his fingers through his body, exploring every part and pushing every button that Hinata liked. _What would Hinata like?_ He thrust in his hand over and over, in the same rhythm as his hands ran over Hinata’s body in his head. Suddenly, imagination Hinata would reach out, with his tiny arms – tiny only as seen from under Kageyama’s big shirt – _wanting_ to touch him back and how exhilarated he would feel if Hinata felt the same. He pictured Hinata reaching for his cock, and thrusting in his hands and his heart skipped a few beats. He wondered how his hands would feel on him and how it would feel like to kiss him, to touch his soft lips and lick inside his mouth. At the final thought his own hand sped up alarmingly fast and he covered his mouth with his other hand to muffle the cries, as he came shooting the air violently. Hinata's name was the only word that made sense in his head, chanting it in his mind - _Shouyou-_ over and over like a mantra, until he finished.

Reality hit him hard as his eyes flung open and saw where he was and what just happened. _Fuck_ his hand was still on covering his mouth _fuck what if he found me_. He crouched down and he was calmer now, at least his erection was no longer a problem, but his heart wouldn’t stop racing. Because what if Hinata found him, what would he think of him, how would he be able to explain this? He never considered Hinata might feel the same, not even in his wildest dreams. He thought this was something he must bear alone.

He tried to convince himself that boys did this all the time, as he overheard his classmates, that it was normal to release the tension this way – probably not *think-of-your-teammate’s-body-in-your-shirt” normal, but still. Then again, Kageyama was no ordinary boy and their time alone to practice wasn’t an ordinary time for this.

He went back to the gym and Hinata was already serving at the wall, clumsy jump serves. The adorable sight of Hinata failing his jumps and falling on his butt, stumbling in his shirt, made Kageyama even calmer.

“What are you doing dumbass?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing? I want to hit an awesome serve. You were gone a while. Where did you even go?”

“Bathroom dumbass. C’mon I’ll set for you.”

 _Back to normal_ Kageyama thought, the normal they both knew so well. Hinata threw the ball on top of his setter’s head, Kageyama moved under it and tossed it fast making it spin in mid-air. Hinata jumped and spiked it on the far edge of the court. Kageyama watched every movement and every muscle in Hinata’s body move. His favourite part, aside from his thighs, was his smile, that beamed the light of the entire sun, each time Kageyama set for him.

“Amazing like always. We’re so amazing _together._ ” Hinata beamed. “Once more!” and Hinata ran back towards the back line of the court.

Kageyama smiled as well, a tiny smile kept only for himself, when Hinata emphasized that word. He wished Hinata accepted all of him and that these feelings weren’t one-sided. For the longest time he was content with Hinata accepting him as a rival and a friend and as someone that could finally catch up to him.

 _I need to tell him._ His face turned to a deadly glare, but his cheeks betrayed him blushing slightly.

“Oi! What’s with that face, Kageyama!”

“’s nothing. Throw the ball already.”

During the whole 3 hours of practice together he thought of ways he could confess, in a way that’s not to cheesy - since the concept of romance escaped him entirely, and not to forceful - as it could push him away and losing him was not an option.

“Yuss! I got it.” He finally made up his mind as their time together drew to a close and their teammates started running inside the gym.


	2. Day 2 - Too close for comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected (pleasant) visit might just change the course of Kageyama's plan.

The next day‘s practice was off to a great start, when Sugawara handed everyone their usual uniforms, since they were having a practice match soon. They won the first 2 sets pretty quickly, but Hinata insisted they play 4 more. They were beyond exhausted as they went home, done for the day.

Kageyama arrived home and set his bag and shoes aside.

“I’m home!” he yelled, but the house was empty. _Still working huh?_

He went to heat up last night’s food and decided he’ll watch Inarizaki volleyball videos until he falls asleep, nearly forgetting to work more on his plan to confess. He placed the DVD in and threw himself on the sofa. The microwave went _ding_ and he jumped dragging himself to the kitchen again to pick up his food.

He watched some games for about 2 hours, forming new strategies for his spikers. His mind wondered, to what Hinata would be doing right now. He wished he would be a part of whatever he was doing. They did hang out a lot of course, but it was mostly for volleyball or when the whole team hung out during special occasions. He also remembered Hinata’s actual school classmates and how friendly they were towards him, he wondered whether _they_ would know what Hinata’s doing right now, if they hung out and played games or something. Suddenly, a flash of jealousy made him hate everyone that knew Hinata. He also knew how important he was to Hinata, but he was never fully sure whether he was more than the perfect setter for him or more than the promise they made to one another.

His trail of thought was interrupted by the doorbell and he went to open it without giving it much thought. His jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat, as he saw Hinata standing in the door, with a bag in his hand.

“What are you doing here, dumbass?”

“I brought your uniform back. I just washed and dried it.” Hinata handed him the bag.

“Th-thanks. You know we go to the same school right? You didn’t have to come over for this.” _He really didn’t. Why did he come over anyway?_

“Of course I know! And it’s fine, I was kinda restless.

“After 6 sets? I can’t believe _I’m_ the one telling you this, but have you heard of resting?” _This little-, his stamina annoys me too much. He wouldn’t come here if he knew-_

“Fine I’ll rest! Are you gonna keep me in the door for that?”

It didn’t cross Kageyama’s mind that he could invite him in. Sure it was odd that he came over for such a reason, but then again, he didn’t think he’ll want to actually hang out. What were they gonna do anyway?

“Course not. Come inside.” He let out in one breath.

Hinata stepped in Kageyama’s house for the first time. It was clean and spacious and the lights were off, except for the TV, but it wasn’t the dark and gloomy cave everyone seemed to imagine. He noticed it was decorated with all the little awards he got in middle school and pictures of himself and grandfather that, most likely his mum, hang around the house. There were multiple photos of him and a pretty girl, whom Hianta took as his sister. Hinata also wished he knew this side of Kageyama.

“Ah! It’s actually nice. Oh and excuse me for intru-“

“What did you expect dumbass! And nobody else is home, no need for that.” Kageyama guided Hinata into the living room, noticing the volleyball game on pause, just as Miya Atsumu was about to serve for Inarizaki.

“I wanna watch too!” Hinata’s eyes became wider and he trembled like a happy puppy. “They’re supposed to be really good right?”

“Yea. That setter annoys me, but I suppose if we’re ever to face them, it’s better to scout ahead.” Kageyama stated very matter-of-factish.

“All the other setters annoy you Kageyama-kun!” Hinata teased him in a high tone, emphasising on his name. 

“Oh shut up and sit down.” Kageyama scoffed and sat down on the sofa and Hinata joined him, crossed his legs together and glued his eyes to the TV.

Kageyama glanced at him and smiled at the fact that they were hanging out together, even if, of course, it was volleyball again.

“Oi! Unpause it.” Kageyama pressed play again and tried to focus on the game.

On TV Miya counted steps to do a jump serve, then spiked it with insane force, causing a service-ace. They heard the announcer mention it was his fourth one in a row by now and the crowd cheered wildly.

“Damn it, it looks so cool. I wanna do that soon!” Hinata fidgeted.

“Hah! Maybe in 100 years, dumbass. You can’t even serve normally.” Kageyama teased him, trying to ease up the tension of being alone in a big house with him and painfully close to him.

“But you can!” Hinata now turned himself towards Kageyama, as Inarizaki’s enemy team on the TV took a time-out. “Your killer serves are just as good and since I promised to beat you, I gotta learn those fast.”

Kageyama only let out a barely audible whimper, scratching his head and looking away shyly. He loved every time Hinata reminded them of their promise, overjoyed that it was still just as important to Hinata as it was to him.

“I’m telling you it’s not happening this lifetime.” Kageyama smirked.

Hinata lunged towards him playfully to attack him, and Kageyama parried his right punch, moving his hand away. Hinata quickly lost balance and fell on top of Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama threw his hands in the air and his face turned red, waiting for Hinata to get up, but Hinata didn’t. Instead he placed his ear on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was racing as if they just finished their 6 volleyball sets right there and then and not almost 5 hours ago.

 _Move away, please move away._ Kageyama couldn’t muster the force to push Hinata away, as he would normally do, continuing their banter. He was inches away from Hinata’s hair, able to smell the sweet shampoo, which made him dizzy. He also felt himself getting harder, which was another problem.

“Ka-Kageyama? Why- what-“ Hinata stumbled to finish his question. Luckily Hinata wasn’t the type to catch on quickly when it came to situations like these, especially when Kageyama was involved, he wouldn’t suspect a thing. Or so Kageyama had hoped.

Kageyama closed his eyes now, bracing himself for anything. He was ready for Hinata to figure him out, yell at him, storm out, not wanna play together ( _oh god anything but this_ ) or call him names. He had played scenario a thousand times in his head, thinking of all possible outcomes. He couldn’t imagine his life in any other way than with Hinata by his side, even if he was going to have a huge crush on him always unrequited, at least he would be there.

The whistle signalling time-out over for Inarizaki’s opponents caught their attention and Hinata finally lifted himself up, back into sitting position watching the game. This made Kageyama realise that what felt like hours of waiting for Hinata’s reaction, has only been five minutes.

Kageyama’s eyes flung open and he looked at Hinata as if he saw a ghost. He wanted to say so much, to hear the rest of Hinata’s question when he fell over, he wanted to confess right then and there and get it over with and to hear an answer that would put an end to future “accidents”.

“Wow, that block was awesome, it’s just like Aone-san, did you see?” Hinata said calmly, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

“Mm.” Kageyama nodded and only now shifted his eyes on the TV as well.

The game went on and they were mostly silent, except for Hinata’s exclamations here and there, reacting to awesome plays. The final whistle announced the game ending with Inarizaki winning by a long shot. A short interview with Miya Atsumu after the game, caused Kageyama to scoff and puff and Hinata to chuckle devilishly.

They were suddenly startled by Hinata’s stomach growling. “AH! I haven’t eaten.” Hinata just realised. Kageyama rolled his eyes and called him a dumbass, heading into the kitchen to bring him some snacks. Hinata dived in filling up on everything.

Kageyama sighed and braced himself again “Hinata, about-“, but Hinata quickly caught on and instead spoke over him. “Hey how about you show me your room and a house tour on top of that, since it’s my first visit.” Kageyama agreed and felt that moment’s weight lifted a bit, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them just hanging out and doing stuff. They're too precious when they interact off-court, so brace yourself for more of this in the next chapter as well.


	3. Day 3 - Hope or despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's world is shaken as Hinata shares something by accident.

Next day, the team was getting ready for barbecue. Noya and Tanaka brought the food, while Daichi and Suga supplied their drinks. They played volleyball until the evening came and filled up for a whole town.

“I’ve an idea!” Noya shouted. ”Let’s impersonate each other. The most accurate one wins this special glass of orange juice! What’s so special you ask-”

“Noya! That’s-“ Asahi tried to warn them but Hinata was already fired up!

“It’s game time!” Hinata instantly stuck his hair to his face, frowned and spoke in the deepest voice he could: “The setter is the control tower of the court and I’m the best setter you’ll ever meet. I also have godly serves and no one can match me!”

“I don’t sound like that dumbass Hinataaaa!” Kageyama tried his hardest to look angry, but he was flustered, especially since Hinata praised him quite a bit with his impersonation.

The team burst out laughing. “No it is. It’s so accurate. Hinata go again!” Takana managed to say choking on his laughter.

“Hmpf! Then if that’s me, this is Hinata: I wanna be an Ace, even though I’m 1 meter tall and I can’t receive to save my own life.”

“Kageyama, baka!.” Hinata lounged himself to attack him, but Kageyama easily caught him by the wrists. Feeling the physical contact he immediately let go, much to Hinata’s visible confusion.

Laughter again and it was Noya’s turn: “I may have long hair and a beard and I look badass, but I’m a big teddy bear and Dateko’s Ace scares me!” Asahi looked embarrassed and tried to scold Noya, but he jumped up on the chair and screamed, laughing.

A few more attempts later, they declared Hinata as the winner. He stood up looking proud and took the orange juice glass.

“Hi-Hinataaa, wait no that’s alcoholic!” Their faces turned white and they froze in place as Hinata already downed a glass of orange juice and whisky, at the speed of light.

“I- I was gonna say that, but he took it so fast. I didn’t think he would agree, once he knew.” Noya panicked.

"Hi-hinataaa?" they yelled in unison.

“Oops. I’m fine, see?” He jumped high up on the table. “In fact, I feel like I could hit the best spike AND jump serve ever!! KAGEYAMAAAA SET FOR ME.”

“What are you even saying dumbass Hinata?” Kageyama said snapping out of his earlier shock. “We don’t even have a volleyball here. SIT DOWN!” he reached to grab him, but Hinata kept dodging.

“C’mon then, race me to the gym!” Hinata sprinted towards the street.

“Hinata get back here! The school is closed!” Daichi yelled, but Hinata was already out of sight. He signalled Kageyama to run after him.

“Make sure he doesn’t get lost or into trouble! I don’t wanna leave these two alone now, but the only one that can catch up with him is Kageyama.” Suga added, worried.

Kageyama had already jumped from his seat running after Hinata. _That dumbass, it’s so dark. I guess I should go towards the gym._ He changed his direction, speeding up. _Chasing after him again. Damn it, I’m gonna give him a mouthful when I catch him._

Kageyama suddenly stopped as he saw Hinata laying on the ground in the park next to their school. It was closed during the night and figured Hinata jumped over the high metal fence. Kageyama took a deep breath and a few steps back and jumped over the fence as well. _Great now I’m also breaking the law._

“WHAT are you doing here?” he looked down and saw Hinata staring at the sky.

“The sky is so pretty. I wish I could jump _that_ high.” Hinata turned his head towards Kageyama, noticing his presence. “Kageyama? You’re pretty too!” He placed his hand over his lips and chuckled.

“Ngh” Kageyama looked away blushing. “You’re drunk. Have you even drunk stuff like this before, like ever?” He lifted an eyebrow, with a scalding tone.

“Am not! And no of course I haven’t.”

Kageyama sighed and smiled at him - _he’s so cute -_ and crouched down to help Hinata up. Hinata placed his hands around Kageyama’s neck and his eyes sparkled, looking at him. Kageyama placed an arm under his knees and lifted him up like he weighed nothing. “Cmon, I’ll take you home.”

“You should smile more Kageyama. This kind of smile. You’re really cute!” He proceeded to kiss Kageyama on the cheek. Kageyama felt like his heart could burst out of his chest. He stood there with Hinata in his arms, bewildered and unsure what this meant. 

"Ca-can I?" He whispered, close to Hinata's lips. Hinata simply nodded.

 _Here goes nothing_ he thought and brushed his lips against Hinata’s, placing gentle kisses. The warmth and softness of Hinata’s lips against his, made him tremble and dizzy, warming up his entire body. He thought Hinata would resist and was prepared to step away at any sign of discomfort, but instead Hinata opened his mouth slightly and gasped audibly and Kageyama licked his lower lip, biting it slightly. _Oh god_ He placed Hinata down and pinned him against a tree. He placed his hands on both sides of his head and devoured his mouth this time. Hinata was complying with everything Kageyama did, entranced. Kageyama ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair and pulled slightly every-time their tongues touched, sending a shiver up his spine. He felt Hinata shiver as well, but losing the ability to stand up.

“Kageyama, I’m sorry, I’m-“ he pulled away from the kiss.

“You’re tired right?” He pulled him in his arms holding him tightly against his chest, allowing him to rest against him. “That’s what you get for drinking and jumping and running about. C’mon, let me take you home. Can you even walk?”

“Of course I can walk!” He couldn’t, in fact, keep a straight line, so Kageyama grabbed his hand and looked away embarrassed as they walked towards Hinata’s place.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“Y-yea?”

“Does this mean you like me too?”

“Yea, I can’t believe a dumbass like you figured i-“ _Wait what?_ Kageyama stopped walking and Hinata wobbled backwards. “Too? What are you sayi- Hinata, do you like me too?”

“I mean I guess. I always look up to you so I figure-“ Kageyama wrapped his arms around him tightly, so tight that Hinata felt like he was floating, not touching the ground.

“What are you even saying?! What are you doing to me?” _No, he’s not thinking straight. It can’t be that he feels the same after I tried so hard to suppress everything._

“Tomorrow!” Kageyama said even though he felt the urge to jump on him right then and there. He grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, determined. “You’re not thinking straight now! Tomorrow morning when we practice, just the two of us, I want a clear answer!”

Hinata didn’t say much afterwards, just stared into Kageyama’s blue eyes, processing all that was happening. They finally reached Hinata’s place and he made sure he went inside, safe and sound.

Kageyama was lost in thought on the way home, remembering the sweet moment they shared earlier. Images flashed in his mind of how Hinata’s lips felt, how soft his skin was, how delirious he was feeling. _That really happened. What if he does like me? What do I do with myself now? We spend an insane amount of time together and the way he always looks at me. Oh that look...Oh god, I want more. I want him like this so much, I wanna devour him. Fuck._

He found his way home somehow, despite his mind being full of images of Hinata. He ran straight to his room and managed to announce Daichi that they were home now. He threw himself in his bed staring at the ceiling. He checked his phone again and saw Hinata’s name in his contacts. All the previous messages they shared were regarding meet-ups, for volleyball and for team hangouts. He started typing:

#1 “Hey, dumbass.” _Good start_ he smirked, praising himself.

#2 “Do you really like me” _no, delete that, it’s cheesy._ *Deleted*

#3 “Why didn’t you tell me earlier-“ _He could ask me the same thing, I guess._ *Deleted*

#4 “Tomorrow morning, 5:30, school entrance.” *Sent*

Kageyama fell asleep with his phone in his hand, still fully dressed. He dreamt of the next day, of waking up and racing to school, of Hinata waiting at the entrance and jumping in his arms. The dream continued with them kissing and hugging each other tightly, hands exploring underneath their clothes-

*Beep. Beep. Beep.* Kageyama’s eyes flung open to his phone notifications. _When did I get so cheesy? Hinata’s fault,_ he thought while remembering his dream. He checked the time on his phone and saw it was 4:21 and underneath, Hinata’s name next to 3 unread texts.

“Kageyama. I’m really sorry. I don’t feel so good.”

“Hope I’ll reach the normal team practice at least.”

“See ya.”

Kageyama’s hand froze and his eyes widened. He felt his heart in his throat, racing fast. _What? Oh god. Does he not wanna be alone with me? I knew it was too good to be true._ He covered his face with his hands and tried to stop himself from crying. He could accept anything he said to him but this, not playing volleyball with Hinata was something he simply could not comprehend.

_Maybe he just has a hangover. That has to be it. What are you doing to me?_

He threw his face in his pillow and screamed faintly, somehow managing to fall asleep until the real practice started, but Hinata was still not there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it had to end on such an angsty note.


	4. Day 4 - Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama becomes overwhelmed by recent events, his inner monologue becoming more and more confusing, but Hinata will always rise up to the challenge of saving him from his own thoughts.

Kageyama reached the gym 30 minutes early, hoping he would have a chance to talk to Hinata before everything. As usual, he ran multiple scenarios in his head, each one increasing his nervousness by a tenfold.

The team came in and there was no sign of Hinata yet. Suddenly, Daichi announced that he might not come in today, having spoken to his mom. They were discussing today’s rotation without him.  
Kageyama tried his hardest to listen in, although he wanted nothing but to be alone right now, either to scream and beat himself up, or to run all the way to Hinata’s house. “C’mon, you’re not skipping as well!” Daichi gave him an angry look and Kageyama shrugged at being dragged along to practice, unwillingly.

Kageyama was not doing so great, in the first set, sending tosses that were way too fast, scoffing when the spikers couldn’t hit them.

 _Why is he not coming? What is he planning? He’s the one who said he liked me. Was I imagining it, reading too much into it? Does he not like me in *that* way? But he let me kiss him. What the fuck is that dumbass thinking?_ He caught himself thinking all that in less than 5 seconds, his thoughts running 1000 miles per hour and he glared at the ball in his hands, squeezing it.

“KAGEYAMA! SERVE DAMN IT!” Tanaka yelled and Kageyama snapped out of it, throwing an angry look, hitting a home run, on the top floor of the gym. “My bad” he whispered, looking down not very convincing.

“Hey-erm, Kageyama. If you wanna talk about something, we’re here for you, you know that?” Asahi tried his best to reach out to him.

“Huh?” Kageyama lifted his head and glared at him.

“Ah- it’s just that, how do I put this, you’re always so spot on and today you’re, erm, missing a lot...“

“Maybe we should talk about how _you_ should spike my fucking tosses better then!” Kageyama yelled, out of breath and then immediately bowed down to apologize, since clearly Asahi did not deserve any of that. _No it’s my fault. Not good. Not this again, you fucking idiot._ “I’m really sorry.”

The player substitution whistle blew and he saw Suga at the edge of the court.

“Don’t take this the wrong way. It’s clear that something’s wrong and I just want you to clear your head before-“ Coach Ukai tried his best to explain the situation.

“It’s fine. I’m going to get some air.” Kageyama interrupted him already heading outside the gym. He heard a whistle again and the match continued, the sound fading away in the background.

He started roaming around the school grounds, heading for the park that they were in last night, almost instinctively. He entered the park, through the door this time and walked around lost in his thoughts. _Fucking damn it. I knew this would happen again. I remember the first time he saved me from drowning in my own thoughts, just by saying he’ll always be there. It sort of etched in my brain that he always will. Where is he now? Was I too selfish to believe that? Couldn’t I be happy with just that? Why did I have to fall for him?_

“Kageyama?” Kageyama’s eyes flung open and a shiver went down his spine. He turned his head around and saw Hinata sitting on the ground, in the same place he found him the night before.

“You’re...here?” he blinked in surprise.

“Sorry I missed our practice, my head hurt like hell and I had these images in my head I couldn’t piece together.”

 _Images?_ “Wait, then what are you doing here?” _Crap, what **does** he remember?_

“I dunno, maybe it was a dream, but I felt like coming here would help me remember?” Hinata scratched his head, smiling and slightly embarrassed, inspecting him up and down.

“Ngh, what?” Kageyama felt odd being stared at so intensely and assumed a defensive position.

“Kageyama, were we, erm, here last night?”

Kageyama felt his heartrate increasing. “What do you mean dumbass? You were drunk and I took you home, that’s it. Be grateful!” he let out in one breath, barely able to look at him.

“Ah is that what happened? Nothing else?” Hinata tilted his head, staring deeply into his eyes now.

“Not that I know of!” He looked away. _Is this better? Should I tell him? Do I let him remember on his own? Maybe we can forget the whole thing and go back to how it was. Aah, but I still wanna confess and let everything out. But if I go through him missing out like that again when he remembers, I won’t be able to-._

“OI! Earth to Kageyama!” Hinata got up and slapped his back. **”** It’s suspicious that you’re thinking so much. Are you ok?”

“Hmpf.” He turned his head and scoffed just as Hinata kissed his cheek, lifting himself up on his tiptoes, almost like in a trance, trying to reenact what happened.

“What the fuck-“ Kageyama took a step back. _Is he deliberately trying to kill me? Because he will._

“I definitely remember doing this last night! Why did I do that? Something definitely happened afterwards.”

“Can’t you just think about all this in your own head? Like a normal person?” _Just like I wreck my brain about every little thing concerning you._

“That’s not healthy, bakageyama. I wanna talk about it.”

 _Then fucking remember and tell me you like me again._ “Let’s go to the gym, they’re probably worried.”

“Oh yea! Wait a minute. Why are _you_ here, Kageyama? Didn’t you go to practice?”

 _Aaaa stop pushing at me or I’ll push you against a tree and make out with you again God that felt so good._ He felt blood rushing through his whole body and butterflies in his stomach _._ “I had to take a break.” Kageyama said, in a non-convincing way and Hinata blinked, surprised. “Aaanyway, race you to school?”

“You’re on!”

They started running glaring at each other. Hinata could swear Kageyama was smiling underneath the funny grimaces and cold look that he was trying his hardest to put up unsuccessfully. Hinata’s mind roamed as well, trying to keep up with the recent events, he felt like staring at Kageyama as they ran would help him remember. _He’s so pretty. I feel like I’ve said this before._ He caught himself thinking.

They reached the gym falling down, panting heavily. “Yuss! I won. Hope you didn’t let me win, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata teased him.

“Why the fuck would I ever do that, dumbass?”

“With you liking me and all.” He grinned and Kageyama stared at him feeling his heart stop. “C’mon let’s practice. I feel bad for skipping out so long.”

“WAIT!” He grabbed Hinata’s wrist, looking away and stuttering on his words. “Tomorrow. My house. I’ll be home alone! I want to hear your answer and I need to properly say shit like this, you know, _dumbass_.”

“It’s a deal. Now, please just toss to me.“ Hinata smiled at him, his smile beaming even brighter in the sunlight.

“Always!” Kageyama smiled back, in the purest way he could as they ran inside the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on such a pleasant note feels better^^. I'm really excited to write Day 5 at Kageyama's house.


	5. Day 5 - The reveal

Kageyama was restless the entire next day at school, paying no attention in class whatsoever. Practice was even worse, since Hinata was there and any attempt to keep his mind off their meeting at his house, was to no avail. He played the games relying solely on instinct, his mind was trying to figure out when this all started anyway. He suspects it’s when Hinata first declared that he’ll spike all his tosses without fail or maybe after winning their first official game, where Hinata’s emotional outburst towards the victory, made him blush which sealed the deal. Either way his feelings and infatuation with Hinata were clearly spiraling out of control.

They heard the final whistle of the day and everyone was getting ready to head home. Hinata and Kageyama announced that they’ll be leaving first, much to everyone’s surprise.

“6 pm, my house?” Kageyama hoped the plan hadn’t changed.

“So 2 hours from now.”

“Don’t be late.” He shot him a side look.

“That goes for you.” He instinctively reciprocated.

“I’ll already be home dumbass!”

“Oh that’s right. Tehe. See ya, Kageyama.” Hinata got on his bike, speeding home for a shower and a change of clothes.

Kageyama went for a supply run on his way home. He bought snacks and sweets and drinks enough to fill the whole team, even though it would just be the two of them. He reached home fairly quickly with an hour to spare. He set everything in the kitchen and decided to take a shower. He took his clothes off and set the shower to cold, hoping it would calm down his nerves a bit.

When he returned to the living room, he noticed it was heavily raining outside. _What the fuck, seriously, did it have to rain NOW? Will he cancel?_ He sulked into the sofa, fidgeting, not knowing how to pass the time. He checked his phone, but Hinata hadn’t said anything yet, so he hoped he’d still come. _There’s still time._ 40 minutes was a long time.

Waiting around was suffocating and he was stuck, unwillingly, between two things: checking his phone or staring at the ceiling, taking turns to do each. He couldn’t force himself to do anything else as much as he tried, losing control to anxiety’s atrocious grip. Time passed and a new activity disrupted the cycle, which was hovering over Hinata’s contact name in his phone, unsure whether to check up on him.

 _This is stupid._ In a fit of rage directed solely at himself, he regained control and threw his phone on a faraway armchair, sinking back into the sofa. He closed his eyes and imagined how it would go. Everything was reduced to four possible scenarios, after he would explicitly tell Hinata that he liked him and a cartoonish colorful Hinata replied in his head:

#1 “Me too Kageyama. Please date me.” They kissed afterwards in his mind.

#2 “We’re teammates, it wouldn’t be fair for me to have the upper hand. I’m sorry.” Hinata hugged him tightly.

#3 “No way that’s normal. You’re a guy and we’re playing together. What are you thinking?” The cartoonish figure made a frowny face clearly displeased and the colors turned gray. 

#4 “I’m leaving this school! Never seeing you again!” Cartoonish Hinata turned red never to be seen again.

 _Ok there’s no way the last one can happen, right?_ He slapped himself on the cheeks with both hands. _What am I even doing? I’m the dumbass._

Suddenly, he heard the door and he jumped up. He took a deep breath and marched towards the entrance. He opened the front door and saw Hinata half soaked in the rain, parking his bike.

“Hi, Kageyama!” he was visibly shivering.

“Do you know what an umbrella is, dumbass? Get inside now.”

“Can’t use one and ride the bike. Besides it wasn’t raining when I left.”

“Stay there. I’ll bring you something to wear.” He closed the front door behind Hinata and raced upstairs.

“Okay, thanks.”

Kageyama brought him a clean T-shirt and a hoodie. “Here. Put on the hoodie as well to warm up. What about your pants?”

“They’re ok.” Hinata took off his wet T-shirt and jacket and replaced them with Kageyama’s as he went to the kitchen to bring the snacks. 

They sat down on the sofa and Kageyama was looking away shyly, blushing slightly. They both did a mental countdown. _3 2 1 go._

“Kageyama, I like you.“

“I like you, Hinata.“

“Wait what?”

“Huh?”

They both yelled it out at the same time, visibly confused. Hinata moved closer to Kageyama crossing his legs, staring at him.

“Hinata, what did you just say?”

“Let- let me check something.” Hinata lifted himself up, on his knees on the sofa and bent over Kageyama’s face. He traced his lips with his fingers and was clearly going in for a kiss.

Kageyama’s heart was racing as he looked up at him, confused. Hinata moved closer, placing one hand in Kageyama’s hair and the other on his cheek. He licked his lower lip, placing soft kisses on his lips at first then pushing inside with his tongue until it met Kageyama’s. Kageyama wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him tightly, feeling the rush of helplessness and a wave of warmth settling in. He could do nothing but cling to him as if he were the only real thing in his now dizzy world. His insistent mouth was shaking as their tongues were touching, sending tremors in his whole body, evoking sensations he never knew existed. Hinata gripped his hair pulling him even closer, his smell was hypnotic, both due to wearing his clothes and devouring Kageyama’s mouth. Hinata was now sitting on his lap entirely, sealing the tiny space between them, with his legs on each side. Kageyama made a sound, half growl, half moan, which triggered a slight shift in movement and Kageyama felt himself getting harder pressing into Hinata.

Hinata whimpered at the feel, throwing his head back, pulling away from the kiss. “Wow. Yea, I definitely like you” he whispered, breathless from the kiss.

Kageyama buried his head in his chest trembling. “Hmpf. This was definitely worth the wait.” _God I want more._

“Kageyama?” Hinata caressed his hair. It felt really soft and smooth to the touch. “When did you, you figure this out?”

“I don’t know. It sort of happened until it was out of my control.” Kageyama’s voice was muffled in Hinata’s chest. “You smell like me now.”

“Yea and I really like it.” Hinata spoke softly, but emphasizing each word, and Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat again.

“Can I, I need more, please?”

“Yea. Go for it.” Kageyama shoved his hands up Hinata’s hoodie, desperate to explore more, but Hinata winced refusing to take it off.

“Just the hoodie, you can still keep my T-Shirt on.” Kageyama spoke right next to his ear, in a low but demanding tone. Hinata felt a rush of sensations across his body, which was maddening and terrifying.

He simply nodded and moaned softly in response and Kageyama took the hoodie off with one hand, still holding Hinata with the other. He gripped Hinata’s hair with is now free hand, pulling his head backwards, demanding access to his neck. He placed small kisses up and down, leaving tiny bites on his soft skin.

“Wow, you smell so good, Hinata. You smell like you, but also me.” It was highly intoxicating, arousing something in Kageyama that never dreamt of feeling.

“Say my name.” Hinata’s voice trembled.

“Hinata?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Dumbass?”

“Cute, but no.”

“You first then.” Kageyama knew exactly what he meant and teased him.

“I asked first.” Hinata insisted.

 _You’re gonna be the death of me._ Kageyama pulled at the hem of his T-shirt sliding his hand underneath, searching for direct contact with his skin. He kissed his neck again, reaching for his ear, biting softly at the lobe.

“Shouyou.” He whispered and he felt Hinata’s body shiver. His skin was silky soft and warm under his touch.

“I can’t go on longer.” Hinata blushed suddenly becoming fully aware of his own erection.

“Can I do it?” Kageyama placed his hand on Hinata’s crotch palming his cock, amused. Hinata’s cheeks turned several shades of red, burying himself even more in Kageyama’s shoulder. “Please.” he said with a muffled voice.

Kageyama reached under his chin lifting his head up, but Hinata couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Please what?” he smirked sending shivers down his spine.

“Please, Tobio.”

“Fuck.” He grabbed Hinata’s waist and lifted him from his lap as if he were made of air placing him down on the sofa on his back. He reached for his pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Hinata winced at the feeling of his cock finally free and tried to hide his face in his hands, embarrassed.

Kageyama reached for Hinata’s cock touching the tip circling the precum with his fingers. Hinata arched his back feeling Kageyama’s hand on him for the first time, shivering madly, terrified of the intimacy wall they’ve just broken.

He moved his hips up and down, in Kageyama’s fist, eager to get more friction. He groaned harshly each time Kageyama reached the base of his cock and moved back up and moaned sweet sounds as he circled his fingers over the head, for more lube. Kageyama’s eyes were wide open, watching each muscle contort in his body intently, mesmerized, reveling in the symphony of Hinata’s sounds, learning how to trigger each and every one of them flawlessly and methodically.   
“I can’t last- I-“ Hinata’s breath became erratic, panting and fidgeting underneath his touch.  
“It’s ok. Do it. Come.” Kageyama’s look became focused and tried to keep calm as he increased the speed maintaining the same rhythm. Hinata threw his head back and screamed, letting go on Kageyama’s chest, moaning his name repeatedly. “Tobio.”

Reality hit him and his eyes flung open finally looking at Kageyama, sitting in between his legs now with his own cock in his hands, eagerly awaiting release.

“I’ll do it for you too.” Hinata sat up facing him still and Kageyama shivered.

“Only if you want to.” Kageyama laid back on the sofa with his back against the armrest. Hinata hovered over him, reaching for his cock. He touched it with both hands, one at the base and the other circling the tip, just like Kageyama had done. He held it at the base with one hand and started stroking with the other.

 _Oh god. Fuck I’m gonna last 10 seconds._ Feeling Hinata’s hands on him was something he had only dreamt of before. All this time, all the feelings he tried his hardest to repress, the kiss they'd just shared, Hinata's orgasm, they all came bursting out as he came in between them, screaming out Shouyou’s name.

Hinata fell on top of him listening to his heartbeat, which he found soothing.

“Sorry it was short. I couldn’t-” Kageyama pouted.

“It was awesome. We’ll make it longer next time.” Hinata cut him off, clearly pleased with what they had done and Kageyama smirked at hearing _next time._ “Hmpf.”

“Oops. Your T-shirt is all dirty.”

“It’s fine. Go take a shower and you can still wear the hoodie.”

“Yay! I will.”

They took turns taking a quick shower and settled on the sofa, Kageyama throwing an arm around him, turning on the TV.

“Hey Tobio?”

Kageyama smiled at how easily Hinata shifted towards calling him that. “Mm?”

“Does this mean, I’ll get all the tosses from now on?” Hinata’s eyes sparkled looking up at him.

“Haa? No way, dumbass. Things won’t change on the court. I’ll still tell you that you suck when you do.”

“Not fair.”

“It actually _is_ fair, you dumbass. What would our teammates think?”

“Ah, I guess you’re _right_.”

“That goes without saying. Besides how else will you improve to defeat me some day? Although that would happen in 30 years.” Kageyama loved to tease him, clearly aware of how much Hinata had already improved and in so many ways, in his dedication towards his goal.

Hinata looked up and beamed at him, his eyes sparkling as they always do when they play together and when Kageyama is sending him really fast tosses, which never fails to stop Kageyama’s heart.

“Let’s watch another game. Like we did the other day.”  
“Hmm, I’ve also got a Nekoma DVD, as a special gift from coach Ukai.” Kageyama smirked, knowing Hinata would be jealous. 

“Not fair. Play it, play it.” Hinata’s eyes widened and shivered like a starving puppy when food was on its way.

Kageyama put on the game and they nestled together on the sofa, watching intently and taking turns to make remarks.

"Kenma's really awesome! Did you see that?"

"Hmpf!" _Damn it, that was cool._

“Hey, you wanna sleep over? We could have time for more stuff.” Kageyama asked, hoping he’d agree. _Is it too soon?_

“Really? You want me to?” Hinata blinked surprised.  
“Course I do dumbass.” It was written all over his face that he _really_ does.

“Yuss. Let’s do it!” Under the pretense of heavy rain, Hinata phoned home announcing his sleepover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5.5 - Sleepover time, coming up next. The night isn't over yet ^^


	6. Day 5.5 - The "sleep"over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on Day 5, Kageyama and HInata try to survive their sleepover without completely, devouring each other. * Hint:* it's to no avail.

They were sitting on the couch at Kageyama’s house, watching TV, or more likely staring at the TV barely able to organize their own thoughts.

“Is this real?” Kageyama asked, feeling extremely worried and surprised.

“This?” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“How is this mutual? I’ve been wrecking my brain, only to find out you feel the same? I don’t trust- I mean, this isn’t out of pity right? What are you doing to me?” Kageyama let everything out in a single breath, things he’d only think about silently, doing more harm than good to himself.

“You think I did * _that*_ with you out of pity?” Hinata looked away embarrassed as memories from a few moments ago washed over him, making him stumble on his words and wave his hands. “Kageyama-” Hianta braced himself and his gaze suddenly became serious and intense.

“Mm?” Kageyama’s voice still trembled, not fully recovered from what just happened between them and not able to look him in the eye. He was torn between accepting the fact that Hinata is returning his feelings and the fact that maybe Hinata’s just messing with him. Trust issues come and go in many forms and even though _it is_ Hinata, someone who’s accepted him entirely, this _is_ something entirely new.

“-I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again but... **I’m here**.” Hinata lifted his hand and placed it on Kageyama’s cheek turning his head to face him properly.

Kageyama’s eyes widened as they met Hinata’s and he lost all sense of reality. He bent over and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his lap, finally allowing himself to accept Hinata’s mutual feelings.

They watched TV for a while, hugged on the sofa, until late night, constantly bickering over what to watch next.

“We should go to bed, if we wanna wake up in time for practice.” Kageyama stated, not entirely sure how bedtime would go with Hinata over. He wasn’t sure that he’ll be able to sleep at all. They finally got up and moved towards the bedroom.

“Oh that’s right! We get to go together! I’ll race you all the way to school, Kageyama!” Hianta’s eyes sparkled brightly, realizing this just now.

 _So cute._ “You do realize we won’t be able to run _that_ far, dumbass.” Kageyama smirked and threw him a cocky side glance. “We’ll die for sure.”

“Maybe you can’t!” Hinata fought back.

“Ugh, no one can! Can’t you use your brain?” Kageyama was getting more annoyed, but in the usual playful way.

“Hey, you’re not gonna let me win now that you’re my boyfriend right?” Hinata teased him.

 _Boyf-_ “Ngh, no way in hell. You’re still a dumbass and I’m still always gonna beat you.” Kageyama proceed to make their bed.

“Good. Same here. Hey, I need something to sleep in.”

“You’re gonna take all my clothes! Here...” Kageyama handed him a new T-shirt and sweatpants, blushing slightly.

“I’d like that. They smell like you and they’re super soft.”

_How can he be so straightforward? He’s gonna be the death of me._

Hinata quickly changed and threw himself on the bed under the covers.

“Can I take the side?’

“No way. Move over.” Kageyama pushed him against the wall and laid down next to him.

They both stared at the ceiling, silently. Kageyama felt like he could drown in the silence and tried his best to calm his heart beat, closing his eyes. A good few minutes passed and his eyes flung open, feeling sweaty. _How the fuck am I supposed to sleep with him next to me?_ He glanced at Hinata and met his eyes staring at him.

“What the fuck?”

“Can I kiss you?” Hinata asked with an innocent tone and Kageyama blushed instantly.

“You don’t have to ask dumbass. You said it, we’re bo- ugh boyf- uhm- BOYFRIENDS.” Kageyama exhaled sharply, relieved that he made it towards the end of the sentence.

“Oh okay. Well done, you said it!” Hinata grinned and lifted himself up on one arm. He placed his free hand on Kageyama’s neck and slowly bent over to reach his lips.

Kageyama lifted his hands, trembling and lost, finding their way to Hinata’s back. Their lips locked and they felt a wave of warmth washing over them. Hinata kissed him gently, brushing his lips over Kageyama’s, sinking into his arms, almost completely on top of him. Kageyama worked his hands around Hinata’s back, making mental notes of how soft his skin feels, trailing along his muscles, forging a path towards his hair. He lifted his head slipping his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, demanding more, drawing him closer. They moaned loudly into each other and Kageyama grabbed his waist and lifted Hinata off of him, turning them both around with himself on top. He grabbed the edge of Hinata’s shirt and pulled it over his head, doing the same to his own.

He bent over him again, slamming his lips into Hinata’s, leaving him breathless and gasping for air, as their naked chests touched. Hinata mindlessly lifted his hands on each side of his head and Kageyama locked them both in place, fingers intertwining. The skin on skin contact and their hands holding, made them erratic and hypnotic beyond reason. The kiss became sloppy and messy as they were barely able to take a breath, unwilling to break contact for a moment, as if they were racing who could hold on the longest. Being _them,_ they probably were.

“I want more.” Kageyama finally spoke panting heavily, but barely lifting his lips from Hinata’s mouth, just enough for the words to make sense. Hinata’s whole body tingled as he simply nodded and whimpered in acceptance, in Kageyama’s mouth.

Kageyama let go of his hands and slid himself downwards, trailing kisses on Hinata’s naked chest. Hinata placed both his hands on Kageyama's head, curling his fingers in his hair and guiding him downwards. Kageyama pulled Hinata’s shorts and boxers down and lowered his mouth on Hinata’s cock. He licked the top carefully, sliding his tongue up and down and finally his mouth, devouring him as much as he could. He worked him for a moment and Hinata threw his head back, moaning and tearing up from the pleasure. Never having done this before was an issue, but he was determined to take Hinata all the way. He knew that if it were the other way around, Hinata wouldn't back down. He braced himself to go as deep as he could, letting his mouth move forward, spitting as he was starting to feel too much friction. Hinata was already coming apart, screaming Kageyama’s name, pulling at his hair, twitching and moaning each time Kageyama went lower, each time he felt a new sensation and a new swipe of his tongue and hot breath on his cock. Kageyama was looking up, taking in all the sensataons and reactions he was causing, praising himself mentally for doing a good job.

“To-tobio. Let me- I’m gonna-“ He felt Hinata’s lifeless hands, trying to push him away, as he was ready to come, but instead he went even lower, grabbing onto his thighs. Hinata arched his back and chanted his name as he came, shooting down Kageyama’s throat.

“Hmpf. I take it I did great.” He smirked.

“You didn’t- why did you- you should’ve-“ Hinata was breathing heavily, unable to piece his words together. “I should’ve pulled out.”

“It’s fine you dumbass. I wanted that.” Kageyama laid on his back next to Hinata, licking his lips and grinning proudly.

“Your turn.” Hinata’s voice was soft and uncertain, not that he didn’t want to do it, because he _really did,_ but unsure whether he’ll be _able_ to.

“You don’t have to do it as well you know, like that I mean You can just-.” Kageyama caught on to his uncertainty and tried to encourage him.

“No. I want to. I’m not gonna lose.” Hinata was on top, straddling him in the next half a second, staring directly into his eyes with a piercing gaze.

“Don’t tell me you wanna make _this_ a competition as well.” Kageyama became flustered, feeling started at so intensely.

“I do, I mean I don’t, I mean only if you can be really honest. Don’t just tell me I messed up to make fun of me.” Hinata looked away shyly.

“I know that, you dumbass. I will.” Kageyama simply stated, letting Hinata know that it wasn’t part of their usual banter, where he’d purposely tell him he sucks, just to get a kick out of him.

“Okay. You were so good. I mean- I don’t know how.“ Hinata’s voice was tiny, barely a whisper now, clearly embarrassed.

“Get off me for starters.” Hinata realized he was still straddling him and moved away, placing himself between Kageyama’s legs. He took off Kageyama’s shorts and boxers as well throwing them on the ground, both of them being fully naked now. He bent over and blew hot air over his cock, touching it with the tip of his tongue. The first touch of Hinata’s tongue on him made Kageyama shiver and curse, realizing he wasn’t going to last long at all, especially after seeing Hinata come undone under him, mere moment ago. Hinata touched Kageyama’s cock with his hand and licked it up and down, moving gently and carefully. 

_Ah, fuck. He’s gonna be the death of me, AGAIN._ ”Not so slow. I’m gonna- ugh- let me?” He was desperate to go faster, or to just come right then and there on his lips, but he paced himself and grabbed Hinata’s head lightly, gently pushing his hips up and his cock inside his mouth, just the tip at first. Hinata moaned at the soft skin touching his lips as it entered his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine. Kageyama guided him downwards, excruciatingly slow as not to cause him any discomfort. Hinata knew how much Kageyama resisted for him and grabbed onto his thighs, bracing himself to get used to the sensation faster and to take him deeper. He stuck his tongue out and pushed further, slowly going up and down guided by Kageyama’s hands, who was setting the rhythm. Steadily and slowly, he could go up to half his length now, with little to no resistance, dragging his tongue up alongside his cock and swirling it around the top. Kageyama growled each time Hinata went down, tightening his grip in his silky orange curls.

“I wanna be inside you.” Kageyama let out without realizing he was in fact thinking out loud, since he wasn't ready to admit that quite yet.

Hinata mumbled, barely making sense with Kageyama’s cock in his mouth, “Next time.”

This sealed the deal for Kageyama, completely losing all control he was desperately holding on to. He held Hinata’s head in place and came in his mouth, pumping his hips up and growling Shouyou’s name. Hinata dug his fingers in Kageyama’s thighs, clumsily trying to swallow it all, wrapping his mouth tighter.

“Shouyou- wait. You can stop.“ Kageyama pulled out of his mouth, panting and cursing. Hinata crawled next to him and laid down in his arms, as Kageyama hugged him tightly. 

“So who won?” Hinata giggled.

“Of course it was me-“

“OI!”

“Fine. It’s a tie.” Kageyama smiled and placed a kiss on Hinata’s head.

“Then? Was it-?” Hinata looked up, searching for even more praise.

“It was great, you dumbass. Let’s get dressed. At least we took off our clothes this time.”

“And we didn’t make a mess.”

They got dressed again and got in the bed, trying to sleep this time, before morning practice. He spooned Hinata from behind and covered them both with the fluffy covers.

“Did you mean it? What you said at the end?” Hinata turned his head to catch his reaction.

“What did I say? Remind me.”

“Kageyamaaa! Don’t make _me_ say it.”

“You’re a dumbass. Course I meant it. I wanna be inside you.” He leaned closer to his ear as he said it and whispered it softly with a low voice, feeling Hinata shivering violently in his arms and praised himself mentally for causing this.

“Ok. We’ll do it then.” Hinata placed his head back on the pillow, facing away from him, and placing his arm on top of Kageyama’s arm around him.

“Huh? Do you even know how it works?”

“It’s fine. I trust you with this as well.” Hinata yawned and dozed off instantly afterwards, leaving Kageyama to stare at him in his arms. _Huuuh? That’s way too much pressure you dumbass!_ Kageyama realized, once more, that he probably, most likely, won’t be able to get a minute of shut-eye, if his heart stops or races every time Hinata does something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time, work took over.  
> Hope you enjoyed this small smutty extra chapter between Day 5 and 6. I'll try to update the final 2 chapters in quick succession, soon.


	7. Day 6 - I want to do everything with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried Hinata and reassuring Kageyama brings me happiness, so I thought I'd let them have their moment. 
> 
> "I wanna do everything there is to be done with you. I want you."

Saturday was the best day in Kageyama and Hinata’s opinion, especially because there was no school, but they still had practice and they could stay for as long as they wanted afterwards to play together. This Saturday however was planned entirely different. As soon as the official practice ended, they bolted through the door heading over to Hinata’s house. Hinata’s mom was heading on a school trip with his sister, so it was the perfect time for a brief, not awkward introduction, followed by sweet alone time. In the short time that has passed since feelings were admitted, they couldn’t keep their eyes and hands of each other. They stole tiny kisses and violent embraces each time they passed each other in the locker room, when no one was around. They took bathroom breaks together to touch and feel each other up in between sets, relieving tension. Their need for each other became so physical and they could never get enough and the struggle to keep it professional on the court became a burden, so they figured breaking more walls was long due.

“We need to tell everyone. I just _have_ to be able to hold your fucking hand without looking around.” Kageyama frowned.

“We will. Please just a bit more time.” Hinata’s response didn’t sit with him and he scoffed.

“Are you embarrassed? Is it because of my past-“

“Natsu!” Hinata cut him off and yelled as he saw his little sister and his mom in the doorway at his house. “This is Kageyama. My uhm-“

 _Fucking boyfriend!_ Kageyama yelled in his own head.

“ _my_ setter from the volleyball club. I told you about our special attacks and stuff.”

Kageyama settled with Hinata calling him _his_ setter for now _. This dumbass. I don’t get what’s inside his big head, probably just volleyball. I guess I shouldn’t be the one to judge._

“I’ve heard about you so many times, I feel like I already know you Kageyama-kun. Hinata speaks so highly of you” Hinata’s mother and little sister smiled blissfully and greeted Kageyama properly. “Nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you as well.” Kageyama shivered and grinned, deciding to nag Hinata later for his apparent high praises. For now he simply bowed gracefully, his eyes darting at Natsu, trying his best not to use his death stare. He was terrible with children and he told Hinata beforehand, but he assured him Natsu was a tiny, girly version of himself, so there was no trouble. And there wasn’t, since Natsu instantly liked him, smiling far and wide. “Take care of Shouyou, he can be a real klutz.” She said.

“Oy! Natsu!!”

Kageyama grinned, fully agreeing.

“See you later, have a safe trip. We’ll head inside.” Hinata said and Kageyama bowed again and wished them a safe trip as well as Hinata pulled him inside the house, by his wrist.

Kageyama felt a rush through his body, this being the first time he visited Hinata’s house. Not a second to waste taking in the scenery, since Hinata was already on him. He was sitting on his tip-toes, tugging at Kageyama’s jersey, clearly trying to reach his lips.

“Heeeee” Kageyama pierced him with his gaze, grinning widely with an intense aura around him.

“Hinata..speaks..so..highly..of you” He repeated Hinata’s mom’s words, pausing every time, smirking devilishly. “Can I hear those?”

Hinata somehow seemed even tinier, looking up at Kageyama towering with a proud glare, feeling put on the highest pedestal imaginable.

“Uhm, I simply, told her about our quicks and how you’re the one who could pull those off.” Hinata was stuttering, looking for the proper words to say this without inflating his ego further, they may be dating, but they were rivals. He pictured himself in his head, how he was jumping up and down, praising Kageyama to his mother, loud and incredibly excited. _He’ll be so full of himself if he saw me._

“Hmpf. That it?” Not that it wasn’t enough for Kageyama, his body was tingling from imagining Hinata boasting about him. He was sure there was more to it, since he won’t shut up when he really likes something.

“It’s nothing really. I just never had anyone bring out the best in me like that.” Hinata deflated, looking away.

 _Ngh...it’s the same for me, dumbass._ “Well I’m awesome like that.” He said instead.

“Hmpf. C’mon let’s sit down somewhere.” Hinata realized they were still in the hallway.

“Your house is ni-uhm-nice.” Kageyama was looking around everywhere, taking in the scent and scenery of Hinata’s home.

“Whoa. Don’t strain yourself.” Hinata disappeared into the kitchen to grab something do drink.

“Shut up, dumbass! At least _I can_ say the truth.” He sighed hoping Hinata didn’t hear the emphasis on the last part.

“Huh?” Except Hinata did hear and his head poked from the kitchen doorway. “Kageyama? I feel there’s something you wanna say.”

“’s nothing, shut up.” He threw himself on the sofa, scanning the room.

Hinata came into the living room, placing down two glasses and a huge bottle of banana milk. He sat down next to his setter-rival-boyfriend and reached up, getting a strand of hair away from his eyes.

“Hey, talk to me.”

Kageyama, turned to him, bracing himself for something.

 _Ah, I’m bad at this shit. I’ll definitely say something I’ll regret._ He took the glass of chocolate milk and a after a long sip he said, “I just think it’s funny how you were acting high and mighty when I finally said you’re my boyfriend, but when other people are around you just can’t admit it.” _There, I’ve said it._ Kageyama closed his eyes and crossed his arms, trying channel a superior aura, “are you _that_ afraid of us being seen as a couple?”

The silence was deafening and Kageyama slowly opened one eye, looking at Hinata, desperate for him to say something.

“Are you fucking serious? We’re always together, our teammates know how much time we spend practicing, we’re together so much that it’s almost unhealthy.” Hinata was standing on his knees on the sofa next to him now and grabbed Kageyama’s head in his hands.

“I don’t think it’s unhealthy.” Kageyama’s voice was barely audible, still not able to look at him fully.

“Well, I don’t either, but I’ve overheard people say that. My point is, we’re already there, as far as the team or my mom is concerned. It’s just the extra detail of us actually doing _stuff,_ that’s changed.”

“That’s a huge ass detail, you dumbass!”

“I know.” Hinata deflated again, nestling down on the sofa, still on his knees, letting go of Kageyama’s head. “But we haven’t done _everything_ yet.”

“Huuh? Was I imagining things yesterday?”

“What if- uhm- look, I wanna do _everything_ there is to be done with you. I want you. But what if you’ll think I’m so bad at it, you won’t wanna-.” Hinata pouted which Kageyama found unbearably cute.

“Are you FUCKING SERIOUS?” Kageyama took a very long and loud breath, his face was so done but relieved he wasn’t the only one pondering whether Hinata will dump him due to his inexperience.

“Of course you’ll fucking suck. So will I. Isn’t that the point? Take volleyball, you can’t receive for shit and your serves are barely between the fucking lines most times, I still love playing with you.”

“That’s because of the-“

“It’s not _just_ because of our quicks, you idiot!”

“Hey don’t get so mad.” Except Kageyama always gets so mad when Hinata cannot see his potential, just as when he was intimidated by Asahi’s power and height. He goes on a roll, stating obvious facts, which for some reason, seem to escape Hinata.

“I finally found someone to match all my crazy determination. You never give up or back down and you always try stuff that’s beyond your reach and you always get it right in your own way, you dumbass. I cannot imagine not playing with you as I cannot imagine not trying out all this uhm, sex stuff, with _you_. Don’t make me actually say it, dumbass!” His gaze was intense, nervously panting, clearly embarrassed. He never would’ve admitted these things with such honesty before, but a few more walls were broken between them since they confessed to one another.

Hinata’s eyes widened. He launched himself in Kageyama’s arms straddling him.

“I can’t believe you said sex stuff.” His whole body chuckled.

“Shut up! It won’t happen again. Also, is that _all_ you got from that?”

Hinata did shut up and did register every word of praise, so he was now smacking his lips onto Kageyama’s with no finesse. Kageyama whimpered at the sudden physical contact, at the feel of Hinata pressing his body into his, grabbing onto his hair, pushing further licking into his mouth.

Hinata’s hips started moving involuntarily, grinding up and down in Kageyama’s lap. He felt his hips grabbed by his partners steady hands, gripping into his skin under his shirt. Kageyama guided him faster and faster, his thighs grinding on Kageyama’s, muscle on muscle, hot and sweaty.

“More. Faster.” Hinata shouted, adjusting himself spreading his legs wider, until the hard erection in his pants touched Kageyama’s. They groaned in unison, Hinata pulling at his hair and biting his lip.

“That’s my line dumbass! Clothes.”

They took their shirts off in half a second and Hinata lifted himself up for a mere moment to get rid of their shorts and boxers. Their bodies were slammed back together, skin on skin now, burning hot.

The messiness of these moments was something so typical to them. Both craving more, clumsy, grabbing, biting and licking anywhere into each other’s skin, searching for more ways to get that shiver up the spine over and over. It never felt like in the movies and they expected it, the slow burn romance and prelude skipped entirely towards their desperation to devour each other’s bodies and discover all the buttons they could push.

Kageyama reached in between them grabbing them both in his hand, sliding the skin up and down. Feeling his cock squished against Kageyama’s in his strong hand, moving at an irrational pace, made him almost lose consciousness already.

Kageyama guided Hinata’s own hand in his place and reach behind him, squirming lube on his fingers. He lifted Hinata upwards in his lap, positioning his fingers under him.

“Are-can- is this ok?”

“Yes, please.” Hinata shivered in anticipation.

He pushed a finger inside not even halfway through and Hinata screamed at the tight feeling and his cold, wet finger. Kageyama nearly pushed back, but Hinata lowered himself downwards taking more inside.

 _This little._ “Let _me_ , ok? You’ll hurt yourself!” Hinata simply nodded, squeezing his hand on their cocks.

Kageyama did his very best not to pass out, there and then, having Hinata’s hand on him and his own finger up his ass. He took a deep breath and pushed further, up and down over and over, guided by Hinata’s sounds.

“More.”

“Already?” Kageyama expected it, but this was the one thing he didn’t want to rush. He’s braced himself a million times to be gentle and patient and Hinata was breaking all his defenses yet again.

“ ’ve done this before.”

“What does that mean?”

“Yesterday, after I got home. Knew this was next, so I didn’t wanna be a complete loser or freak out, so I tried to see how it feels – aaaaah - though, it feels a hundred times better when it’s your finger.”

Kageyama’s heart did another full stop and his brain stopped processing. It was just full of images of Hinata fingering himself, trying to get accustomed to the feeling, training for him.

“More.” Hinata reminded him and Kageyama was brought back from whatever other realm he was in, cursing and placing another finger inside. It slid in quite easily and he began pumping up and down, moving his fingers inside.

Hinata’s back arched, he was burning and sweating.

“I _really_ love your fingers. Not just when we play.”

Kageyama buried himself in his neck biting and kissing and holding onto him for dear life. “Ready then?” was all he could growl in his year and Hinata shivered vividly.

He grabbed Hinata’s hips and lifted him up, positioning him right on top. He pushed inside, gently and patient, fighting another urge to just slam himself inside him over and over. He cupped his ass with one hand and his other hand was lying flat open on Hinata’s back covering most of him and holding his weight.

“Oi! You ok?” Kageyama was also panting violently and the question was a bit ironic coming from him. Hinata simply moaned louder and nodded, his vision now a blur as Kageyama’s cock was halfway inside.

 _Dammit. Why do I have to be the one to ground both of us?_ Kageyama’s mouth twitched, his expression betraying his thoughts. He moved in closer breathing into Hinata’s neck, high on his scent, feeling mesmerized.

“It’s -aah- because I -aaahg- trust you with everything. You’re always -nhg aah- supporting me.”

Kageyama blinked rapidly, surprised, because he was sure his last phrase wasn’t said out loud. “Dumbass. How did you know? I’ll move. Can I? Please?”

“Yea.”

He gripped Hinata’s body even tighter and pushed him lower and then back up, with the same constant rhythm. Between his sweaty hair locks and blurry vision, he searched Hinata’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort, but his gaze only met his red cheeks and teary eyes, moaning feverishly with an open mouth.

 _So fucking beautiful._ He was staring at Hinata so intently, studying each muscle in his face react to the pleasure, drinking into his expressions. “Damn it all... I love you!” These three stupid words escaped him without thought, entranced by Hinata’s _gorgeous dumb face_. Losing control like this was only possible around Hinata. Dumbass Hinata, stealing everything from him, his tosses, his breath, his heart, his thoughts. How dare he?

Hinata’s eyes flew open, staring at him. “What did you just-“

“Nothing, dumbass.” He broke eye contact, blushing, gripping him into a strong hug. Hinata’s hands were wrapped around his neck. The new angle was a definite improvement and he made a mental note of it, as Hinata’s twitches and moans became deeper and more desperate, fingers griping tightly into Kageyama’s back.

“Kage-“

“Don’t say it back, just cos you have to. Please.”

Hinata nibbled at his neck, licking, tasting salty sweat on his soft skin. He discovered how much he loved his skin and exploring Kageyama’s body with his hands and mouth. His tongue was flat sliding up and down his neck, heading towards his ear. “I love you too.” His words were only a whisper or a faint whimper, as he was barely able to form words under the exhilarating pleasure he was feeling.

Kageyama fought the tears forming in his eyes, the world completely dissolving around him, fading away into millions of floating particles. Nothing felt real anymore, only _Hinata_ , nestled in his arms, his heat and intoxicating scent engulfing him whole. Any shred of self-restraint he displayed before was now escaping his grip as he came deep inside him. Hinata’s voice formed a new sound, so high and melodic as he came as well on Kageyama’s chest.

They softened into each other, falling down on the sofa, muscles betraying them, panting, huffing and puffing.

“I meant it.” Kageyama pushed the orange strands of hair away from his face, caressing him so softly.

“Meant what?” Hinata teased him.

Kageyama glared at him, not willing to admit it again yet, now that reality dawned on them again.

“You know what, dumbass. You said it too, did you-uhm”

“I meant it too.”

Hinata’s not the only one that can fill up a room with his smile. It was Kageyama’s turn now, “that” kind of smile that only Hinata deserves to be on the receiving end of.

“I guess I win.”

“Win?” Hinata pondered.

“I said it first.” Kageyama’s smile now turned into his usual grin, when he has one up on Hinata.

“You’re an idiot. I love you.”

Kageyama froze.

“There it’s a tie, I said it twice. Say it again if you dare.” Hinata’s grin was no easy opponent for Kageyama’s to defeat.

“You’re the biggest dumbass that ever dumbassed.” Kageyama blurted out, flustered.

“And you’re not making sense.”

“Can we take a shower now?”

“Definitely. Then let’s go practice some.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the messiness and clumsiness.   
> The final day is what's next and I'm excited for closure on this cute little journey.


	8. Day 7- The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here. Kageyama's confession day plans may have been foiled, but he's intent of seeing it through the end, planning a surprise date for Hinata's special day.

Sunday, June 21st, the most significant day, which Kageyama meticulously had all planned out. Or it was supposed to go a certain way, until feelings were blurted out accidentally, intimate moments were already shared and I love yous were admitted. Now that everything was out in the open, he was left pacing in his room, nervous and sweaty, gripping his phone in his hand tightly. The frown on his brow betrayed his internal monologue, debating whether he was actually going to go through with his plan nonetheless.

He stopped in the middle of the room and unlocked his phone, letting out a sharp loud curse.

 _Ah fuck it. Here we go._ He swiped over Hinata’s contact name, breathing heavily and his hands trembling.

“Date. Today. 12pm, park near school. Don’t be late.”

He threw his phone on the bed and decided a shower and a change of clothes were in order. He pondered Hinata seeing him in actual normal clothes and not school or volleyball uniforms. Date-wear was something that never crossed his mind before. What would dumbass Hinata wear? Probably something completely normal which would make him look like he put way too much effort into it.

He rumbled through his wardrobe, tossing shirts and pants around the room, getting more desperate after denying each one its rightful moment.

He resigned and picked up a blue T-shirt, his favorite – mainly because “The way of the Setter” was written on it and a pair of black pants, that he almost never wore, due to always being in training gear.

 _Yuss!_ He exclaimed and set his outfit on the bed. He checked his phone one more time and the clock announced he had 40 minutes to get dressed and meet Hinata in the park.

 _What’s this dumbass doing?_ He panicked slightly as he refreshed his phone messages a few times too many, realizing Hinata hadn’t accepted yet. Suddenly, the phone started ringing and he froze startled.

“Why are you calling dumbass?”

“So I can’t call my boyfriend?” Hinata’s smirk was audible through the speaker which made Kageyama scoff.

“You could’ve sent a yes or no.”

“Ok then, no...”

Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat.

“...way I’m gonna deny!” Hinata chuckled warmly.

“You’re an idiot!”

“Relax, of course I’ll go. I was just startled by the sudden invitation. Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever?”

“Ugh forget it then...” Kageyama almost hung up, blushing and highly embarrassed.

“Don’t be a meanie, Tobio. I’ll be there. I promise, okay?”

“Mm.” Kageyama’s nodded and his frown turned into a soft smile. He knew Hinata would never break a promise.

He hung up and finally ran towards the shower. He tossed his used clothes aside in the laundry basket and stepped inside, setting the shower to cold-ish. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and winced adjusting to the temperature, allowing the cold water to run over his entire body, hoping the sudden thermal shock would calm down his nerves.

He went through the entire itinerary once again, which was meticulously organized step by step, making sure not everything’s in order. Picturing everything clearly in his mind only increased his nerves by a tenfold.

Shower time was now over in 15 minutes exactly, which means another 5 to get dressed and 20 to reach the park.

He ran the fair distance towards the meet-up point, warming up from the cold shower and attempting yet again to clear his mind. Running was usually the best medicine for his troubled thoughts. As he closed in, he noticed Hinata was already there, fiddling his jacket on a nearby bench. He was wearing stripped white pants and an orange T-Shirt, covered with a light jacket, which Kageyama found unbearably adorable.

“Tobioo!” Hinata stood up and smiled widely, the blinding sunlight was merely a fading candle in comparison.

“You came.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Hinata leaned in for a “hello kiss”, up on his tiptoes. Kageyama bent down and grabbed his face in his hands, pressing his lips heavily into Hinata’s.

Their foreheads touched and he took a deep breath, taking hold of Hinata’s hand.

“Step one.”

“What?”

“Of the date you dumbass.”

“There are multiple steps?” Hinata’s face lit up and he squeezed Kageyama’s hand tightly, walking beside him speeding up the pace to keep up.

“We’re almost there.” They reached a huge building in the nearby town. It surely looked like a bigger, fancier volleyball gym.

“I booked us two hours. We can practice a bit. If you- uhm if you want. Apparently, when The Little Giant was part of Karasuno, they, uhm, held practice matches against Nekoma and other powerhouse schools here.” Kageyama struggled to explain everything correctly, sounding like a guide book.

“Whoaaaaa. That’s so thoughtful.” Hinata chuckled and his eyes sparkled again, making Kageyama fearful of the amount of times he can survive that smile today, without his heart imploding.

They practiced for the two hours Kageyama paid for and they left feeling a surge of energy.

“What’s next Kageyama?” Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama’s arm in his pocket, resting his head on his shoulder as they walked towards the next destination.

They reached to a fancy sports themed diner and Kageyama ordered Hinata the biggest Tamago Kake Gohan – or egg on rice – serving he found.

The food came quickly and Hinata shivered like an excited puppy, digging in mercilessly.

“Why is this your favorite you dumbass?” Kageyama snorted, but couldn’t deny it was appetizing, by he way he was stuffing his face.

“You can’t ask that, Kageyama-kuuun. You can’t choose what you love.” Hinata teased him. “Why do you like milk so much?”

“Shut up. It’s good for growing up, but I guess you wouldn’t know.” He crossed his arms and he had a proud smug on his face, praising his own retort.

“You can’t be mean on a date.”

“Says who?”

“Says anyone.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and slurped the last of his strawberry milkshake. He went off chatting more and more about the gym. Hinata watched him intently with wide eyes and a tiny smile, absorbing all the Karasuno Little Giant era trivia, that Kageyama was giving out.

“Since when do you know so much about the Little Giant? I’ve the coolest boyfriend.”

Kageyama blushed quite a dark shade of red and looked away. “Hmpf, be grateful dumbass.”

They gave their thanks for the meal and Kageyama paid the waiter. Hinata’s face was beaming the whole time now, squeezing Kageyama’s hand tightly, jumping up and down as they walked together towards their final destination.

“Oi, stop it you’re not a child, although you could fool anyone with your height.”

“Why? I’m excited. You should be more enthusiastic, or you’ll end up with frown lines in your 20s.”

“Hmpf.”

As they turned the next corner, Kageyama’s home was in view and Hinata pondered whether this is the final step of their date. Spending the remaining day at Kageyama’s house sounded like a terrific plan.

As soon as they got inside the house and Hinata jumped in his arms, wrapping himself around him. Kageyama placed his arms under him, supporting his weight entirely. Hinata placed tiny kisses on Kageyama’s face, stopping on his lips, taking a longer time to savour the kiss and breathe into the sweet scent. He smelled like coconut shower gel and strawberry milkshake.

“Thank you Kageyama!” Hinata gazed into his eyes and smiled earnestly with tiny tears forming in his eyes.

Kageyama blushed and pressed their foreheads together, his lips now pursed in an evil grin.

“Don’t thank me yet.”

He placed Hinata down and guided him towards the sofa as he disappeared into his bedroom. He came out with a carefully packed box, tied together with an oversized orange and black bow.

Kageyama sat down next to Hinata, gesturing to face him. He looked down at his legs crossed on the sofa and extended the box in his arms towards Hinata.

“Step 4.” He said mostly to himself and then looked Hinata deeply in the eyes.

“Happy Birthday, Hinata.”

Hinata shuddered under the intense gaze of his piercing blue eyes. Nothing around him made sense anymore and seemed to have dissolved away into a shiny background. The world reduced to Kageyama, handing him the present. He reached out to grab the box and he let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

“To-Tobioooooo” He started chuckling, with a melodic and infectious high tone, his eyes filled with tears. His cheeks turned all shades of red now stuttering on his words “You remembered. Is this why you planned the whole day?”

“No, well yes, well no.”

“Which is it?”

“Open the box, dumbass.”

Having regained control of his senses and a small grip on reality now, his hands fumbling the wrapping of the box. He carefully undid the bow, placing the satin ribbon aside and he opened the box. Inside, he found something resembling a photo book, or a journal.

He took in his hands, placing the box aside mindlessly and opened it. The first page, seemed to be a photo of their team, wearing the Karasuno black hoodies, in the first day Hinata and Kageyama were allowed to join the team.

He let out a gasp, followed by a short laugh sniffing through his tears.

“I remember. They made us take the photo. Look how angry you looked Kageyama.”

Kageyama just let him have this moment, not bothering to conjure up a witty retort.

The next page was them, performing a freak quick, apparently taken by Sugawara.

He flipped through the pages and noticed Noya and Asahi joining in the next few photos. Then it was just them again and random highlights from their games.

“This is so great. I’m- “ Hinata found it hard to put it in words, from holding back the tears, through his heart beating fast, so Kageyama decided to take the lead. He wasn’t better off himself, heart pounding and fists clenched, intimidated by Hinata’s reaction.

“Before, you said, you didn’t have a team and that you’re glad you finally do. You always make me take these stupid selfies and then you seem so happy during team photos. I’m sorry if it’s silly.”

“Are you kidding? This is the best gift ever!” He squeezed the photo book in his arms and looked up at him with a messy face, not bothering to hide his tears rolling down, and red as a ripe cherry.

Kageyama blushed in response, sniffing and doing his hardest to stop himself from crying as well.

Hinata set the book on the table and jumped over him in his lap, squeezing his arms around his chest.

Kageyama placed a hand on his back and the other under his chin and gently brushed their lips together, breathing small kisses into each other.

Hinata shuddered under the agonizingly slow touches and kisses. He squeezed him tighter and pressing his body against him.

“You did this for me” he turned his head at his gift on the table “and this whole day as well, it was perfect. I love you, Tobio.” He pressed his forehead into his and his arms fidgeted at the hem of his shirt.

“Love you too, dumbass.” Then he added with a grin: “Now we’re on step 5.”

“Huh?”

Kageyama replied only by pulling at his shirt, throwing it over his head and then his own. He lifted Hinata in his arms and carried him towards the bedroom.

He placed Hinata on the bed and quickly crawled on top, pinning his wrists above his head, claiming him in a deep kiss. Heat rose from his stomach to his chest as he felt trapped under Kageyama’s large frame. He didn’t mind, the suffocating feeling and the sweet tase of Kageyama’s kisses, made him delirious, unfurling all his senses.

Kageyama pulled away, moans and a trail of spit escaping their mouths. He kissed down his neck trailing a path towards his stomach stopping for a bite, licking and kissing towards his thighs. His busy hands worked to undo Hinata’s pants and pull them down alongside his boxers.

Hinata was already painfully hard, wincing at the sudden movements, feeling strong hands nibbling the soft interior of his thighs. He rose above him, his tongue flat alongside his cock. Kageyama slid his hand up and down followed by his mouth, moaning at the salty taste.

Kageyama’s free hand reached for the lube, wetting his fingers, demanding access between his legs. He pushed one finger inside. Hinata arched his back driving himself down on his finger, opening up to him, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

Kageyama cursed as he slid another finger inside, driving down and pulling back on his cock, sucking hard, licking along the sensitive spot where the head meets the shaft.

"Tobio, wait I'm gonna-" Hinata screamed, pushing his hips up, falling apart from the intense pleasure, coming deep in his throat, tightening himself around his fingers.

Kageyama crawled up licking his lips and pressing his body against him and kissed Hinata deeply. Hinata opened up to him tasting himself from his mouth, moaning at the taste, licking deep in his mouth. Kageyama rubbed his cock against his thighs, grinding hard, slowly pushing at the entrance. He grabbed a fistful of Hinata’s hair enough to make him gasp for air as he thrust inside, making Hinata jolt beneath him with each thrust. He sealed his mouth of Hianta’s swallowing his cries and speeding up the pace, until he felt himself driven over the edge.

“Ah, fuck, Shouyou.” He squeezed him tighter in his arms as he came inside, shaking and crying out hoarsely.

He fell next to Hinata, reality dawning on him now, catching his breath. Kageyama pulled him into a strong hug, mustering the force he had left to squeeze him tight, breathing into his hair. 

“Happy birthday, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s hands travelled on his back, caressing him gently as he buried his face in his neck.

“Thank you. Best birthday ever. Not fair.”

“Hm?”

“How am I gonna come up with a better one for your birthday?”

“Dumbass.”

They laid closely for the next few hours as tiredness and sleep got the better of them, drifting away in each other’s arms, till morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching these final notes and reading it through the end. Closure feels nice and I'll gladly appreciate any comment you're willing to share. ^.^


End file.
